


Tokio Snowy

by lolaarlo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, Photography, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: Esta historia participa en el evento “XMAS!!! On Ice” de la página de FB “Fics!!! On Ice”Este fic es un AU dónde Yuri es fotógrafo y conoce a Victor primero con 13 años y luego se reencuentran diez años después.





	

**Esta historia participa en el evento “XMAS!!!** **On Ice” de la página de FB “Fics!!! On Ice”**

**Este fic es un AU dónde Yuri es fotógrafo y conoce a Victor primero con 13 años y luego se reencuentran diez años después.**

**Tokio Snowy:**

Yuri tenía 13 años cuando viajó por primera vez a Tokio, estaba asombrado de que por fin sus padres le dejaran viajar con la familia de Yuko, no podía creerse que por fin vería la capital del país con sus propios ojos. Además como le habían regalado una cámara por su cumpleaños, la cual llevaría para documentar bien su viaje y a la gente que viera en la ciudad. Las noches previas al viaje, no pegó demasiado ojo, estaba muy nervioso por lo que podía pasar allí. Cuando por fin llegaron a Tokio, donde iban a pasar una semana, se quedaron en una casa que alquilaron, salía más a cuenta que un hotel y más en esas fechas. Para Yuri el pisar la ciudad le parecía estar en un sueño y uno del que no quería despertarse nunca. Quería quedarse allí y poder descubrir cada uno de los rincones que la ciudad le podía ofrecer. Aunque llegaron a eso de la noche y los padres de Yuko tenían sueño, ambos amigos no lo tenían; así qué los dos mejores amigos decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad con sus móviles en mano por si pasaba algo o no sabían volver.

El joven miraba a todos lados, estaba asombrado que aunque fuese de noche hubiera tanta gente por la calle como si nada, para él era una locura y a la vez una pasada. Se paró delante del escaparate de una tienda de cámaras que le llamó la atención, lo que le llamó de aquella tienda no fueron las cámaras que vendían, sino las instantáneas que había de la ciudad y de los alrededores; pensó que algún día sus fotos estarían en algún lugar tan transitado y las verían mucha gente. Soñaba con convertirse en un fotógrafo profesional, con poder fotografiar los paisajes más bellos y con poder viajar por todo el mundo gracias a la fotografía. Cuando acabó de fantasear miró a todos lados y no vio a su mejor amiga, en su lugar se fijó en un joven de pelo blanco y de piel blanquecina. Los ojos del joven le dejaron sin palabras, a su vez, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para ambos y solo importara lo que ambos jóvenes hicieran. Vio como el joven le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo, y notó como sus mejillas se coloreaban de tal manera que se sintió un poco tonto. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar para sacarle una foto y guardarla como un tesoro por dos razones, la primera fue que Yuko apreció e hizo que Yuri caminara y la segunda razón fue que el misterioso hombre había desaparecido entre tanta gente que había caminando. Durante la semana que estuvieron en Tokio, el joven miraba a todos lados por si por algún casual se encontraba con el misterioso hombre de ropa elegante y ojos hipnóticos; pero no tuvo esa suerte, se quedó sin volver a verle, sin poder saber más de él, salvo sus recuerdos.

Habían pasado ya 10 años y cuando Yuri se graduó por fin de la carrera que había cursado en Estados Unidos, volvió a casa, todos estaban esperando a saber cómo le había ido y sobre todo para comprobar las fotos que este había sacado sobre todo en su año sabático; razón por la cual había acabado un año más tarde los estudios. Yuri se sentía motivado y con el dinero que había conseguido al vender algunas fotos para una revista americana, quiso volver a Tokio, esta vez quería hacerlo solo, quería disfrutar de la ciudad a través de su cámara, quería descubrir los secretos que le aguardaban por medio de las lentes ópticas y de los objetivos de su cámara. Así que pidió a sus padres que no se preocuparan, que estaría en contacto con ellos todos los días, que les llamaría una vez a la noche durante las dos semanas que estaría en la capital. Todos le desearon suerte y sobre todo que disfrutara de su viaje, que sacara muchas fotos para su página web.

Yuri salió de su ciudad natal rumbo a Tokio, no solo iba a la ciudad por las fotos, también iba por si se lo encontraba, vale, habían pasado diez años desde el momento medio mágico que habían tenido, pero ahora Yuri sabía quién era él; aunque él no supiera quien era Yuri.  Además por lo que había leído en sus redes sociales éste estaba en Tokio. Así que solo tenía que fijarse lo que ponía para encontrarle. Desde que había descubierto quien había sido el joven que le había sonreído la primera que había ido a Tokio, su primer viaje a la capital cobró mucha más importancia de la que ya tenía.

El primer día no tuvo suerte, aunque tampoco estuvo fijándose mucho en donde podía encontrarlo, también quería disfrutar de la ciudad y sacar mil y una foto con su cámara. Cansado de sacar fotos, volvió al apartamento que había alquilado para las dos semanas. Era pequeño, pero le valía. Tampoco iba pasar mucho tiempo allí, con tal de que le valiera para dormir y comer, le era suficiente.

— ¿Qué tal esta vez Tokio? — Yuko quería saber todos los detalles, quería saber si había cambiado mucho o seguía siendo tan impresionante como la vez que ambos habían ido.

— Sigue siendo un sitio alucinante, como cada gran ciudad en la que estuve, ha cambiado mucho, pero sigue manteniendo la esencia de la primera vez que estuve aquí. El venir solo me hace darme cuenta de cosas que había pasado desapercibidas la otra vez — como el que podía buscarle sin necesidad de contarle todo a alguien.

Yuri quería encontrarse con el hombre de pelo blanco, piel pálida y ojos hipnóticos de nombre Victor. ¿Dónde se escondería? ¿Dónde podría estar? Sabía que no era tarde, así que en vez de cenar en su apartamento alquilado, prefirió caminar hasta encontrar un restaurante de esos de comida donde uno se sirve lo que quiere y paga un precio por ello. Pero como no, se llevó en vez su cámara buena, la compacta, que le cabía en el bolsillo del abrigo; porque si, estaban casi en época de Navidades y las temperaturas eran un poco frías, no tanto como otros años, pero si lo suficiente para ir con bufanda a parte del abrigo. Una vez que comió, caminó feliz mientras fotografiaba todo lo que veía, estaba de buen humor. Había sido un día productivo sacando fotos. Mientras sacaba una del cruce más famoso de toda la ciudad, le vio por el objetivo, al principio pensó que no podía ser, pero una vez que sacó una foto, no miró si había quedado bien o no, lo que le importaba es que le volvía a ver después de 10 años.

El tiempo se volvió a detener para ambos y mientras Victor caminaba le miraba, Yuri en cambio no podía dejar de observar al ruso con una cara de tonto perdido como si viese al chico que le gustaba a una quinceañera. Quiso acercarse a él y no pudo, sus piernas no le dejaban, sus piernas no dejaban que se acercara al patinador. Si, después de haber visto una foto de Victor en una revista, el japonés había investigado de todo sobre el ruso, quería saberlo todo, descubrir porque motivo le había sonreído sin mediar palabra. Notó como la cara del ruso se volvía alegre y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. También notó que en una mano llevaba el móvil y en la otra una postal. No estaban lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro como para saber que foto tenía la postal, pero por como miraba Victor a Yuri pensó que era alguna de él; aunque, ¿qué posibilidades había en eso?

Yuri no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando vio al patinador caminar hacia él, ¿por qué lo hacía? Se preguntó el japonés mientras intentaba relajarse.

— 10 años atrás le sonreía a un joven que miraba con mucho entusiasmo las postales de esta tienda — aquello descolocó a Yuri que no sabía muy bien porque el patinador le hablaba, él no era nadie — todos los años durante una semana al año volvía a este punto para encontrármelo; porque quien sabe, a lo mejor era de Tokio el joven y durante siete días y diez años he ido comprando postales de esa tienda. Ahora por fin he podido encontrar al causante que hizo que yo hiciera eso. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él hace diez años, cuando vi que una joven le llamaba y decía Yuri, vámonos ya. Sentí que yo solo iba a ser un recuerdo en su vida. Para mí al principio lo fue, pero luego pensé, que a lo mejor tenía alguna oportunidad con ese joven, quien sabe, el destino es sabio y sabe cuándo unir a dos personas. ¿No lo crees así Yuri?

—  Nunca pensé que el adolescente de hace 10 años volvería a ver a la persona que conoció de manera fugaz en este mismo lugar. Nunca pensó que esa persona fuese el gran patinador ruso, Victor Nikiforov. Nunca pensó que el destino le dijese, te voy a dar otra oportunidad para conocerle, pero pasados diez años. No creo que sea merecedor de hablar contigo. Eres una persona conocida a nivel mundial, mientras yo solo soy un hombre como otro cualquiera, no destaco en nada — Victor agarró el mentón de Yuri y le sonrió mientras los primeros copos de la noche empezaban a caer.

— No digas esas cosas, durante diez años intenté buscar información sobre ti, buscar cosas que hicieran que nos viéramos antes. Pero solo con tu descripción y tu nombre salían demasiados Yuri, además de eso, aunque no es físicamente como tú, en Rusia conozco a otro Yuri, también patinador como yo. ¿Tú patinas?

El japonés le dijo que no con la cabeza y luego le dijo que solo fotografiaba, que era un fotógrafo recién graduado de la universidad y que había ganado un dinero extra en su año sabático y ya. Que buscaba un trabajo en donde poder unir el trabajo con su pasión de fotografiar. Aquello hizo que los ojos del ruso se iluminaran. De tal forma lo hicieron, que el menor de ambos no entendía por qué.

— ¿Mañana estás libre? — Le estaba pidiendo el famoso patinador una cita, eso es lo que pensaba Katsuki — no pienses esto como una cita, piénsalo más como una salida de viejos conocidos que se quieren poner al día y en nuestro caso, conocernos desde el principio. Aunque seguramente tú de mí sepas cosas por la prensa y mis redes sociales. Juegas con ventaja.

— ¿Se puede saber para que me quieren a mí mañana? ¿Quieres que te saque fotos para algo? — preguntó el japonés mientras el ruso le miraba diciendo, no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí. Conseguiré quedar contigo mañana y siempre — que estoy en la ciudad de vacaciones y me gustaría disfrutarlas. Llevo 10 años sin pisar la ciudad. Además, puedes hacer que otros te fotografíen y te saquen fotos mejores que las mías. Así que si es para eso, yo paso.

Aquel comentario por parte del moreno fue un poco brusco y al albino no le gustó ni un pelo.

— Solo quiero ser amable contigo y enseñarte a patinar. Nada más. Pero parece que no quieres — una vez que dijo eso, el mayor de ambos se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras el menor de ambos se sentía estúpido.

Cuando reaccionó, no supo hacia donde se había ido Victor y maldijo su inseguridad. Le gustaba el patinador y que le hubiera ofrecido el enseñarle a patinar le había parecido un gesto maravilloso, pero que había rechazado de una forma muy poco cortés. Se quedó allí mirando la foto que le había sacado hacía un rato ya y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir. Caminó mientras lloraba por haber perdido su oportunidad de patinar con uno de los mejores patinadores del momento. Mientras caminaba revisó su móvil y vio que había una nueva publicación de Victor en Twitter.

_Durante mis viajes a Tokio he ido comprando postales en una tienda, durante diez años he hecho eso cada día que estuve en la ciudad con tal de volver a ver a esa persona y por fin hoy pongo punto y final a su colección. Por fin el haber hecho eso durante tantos años ha servido, hoy he hablado con la persona que me hizo hacer eso durante mis viajes, aunque no fue una conversación agradable, sé que por lo menos pude escuchar su voz y si me lees. Siento todo lo que hice. He sido un idiota._

Yuri cerró el twitter de golpe y miró al cielo. Los copos de nieve empezaban a ser más y más. Algo que agradeció, pero a su vez, se sintió idiota.

— El idiota soy yo — dijo para sí mientras la gente se chocaba contra él por no moverse — ¡Soy idiota! — gritó y la gente le miró diciendo por lo bajo que estaba loco y que se relajara.

¿Qué debía hacer con el tema de Victor? Solo tenía sus redes sociales y no sabía cómo decirle que sentía todo lo que estaba pasando. Así que caminó hasta el apartamento mientras la nieve se iba amontonando en las calles y parques.  En el apartamento, una vez que estuvo cambiado, miró de nuevo el tweet de Victor y la gente le decía que él no era el idiota, que el idiota era la persona que no sabía aprovechar lo que tenía delante, que esa persona no era valedora de sus sentimientos. El japonés dejó de leer esos comentarios que le ponían verde y se pasó al Facebook. Abrió la página de Victor y luego la sección de mensajes privados.

Yuri: No sé muy bien por qué hago esto, no sé muy bien por qué al leer tu tweet me he sentido más tonto y sobre todo idiota. Borra tu tweet, porque tú no eres el idiota. Fui yo quien me comporté como tal, fue yo quien dije cosas horribles antes de que te pudieras explicar. Fui yo quien hice que huyeras. He caminado hacia el apartamento que tengo alquilado llorando. Actualmente estoy viendo como nieva desde el pequeño salón de dicho apartamento y pienso en nosotros. En que deberíamos quedar para arreglar todo, para que todo esté bien. No quiero que pienses que quiero algo contigo por tu fama ni mucho menos, yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas y el destino ya dirá que pasará después. ¿Me dejas quedar contigo y arreglar mis errores de hoy?

Después de revisar el privado unas mil veces, lo envió. Sabía que Victor recibía bastantes al día y que tardaría en contestarle, así que mientras esperaba llamó a sus padres y les contó que tal el día y que se iba a abrigar más para los próximos días para que la nieve no le pillara de sorpresa y no resfriarse. No quería pillar un catarro ni nada por el estilo. Esperó y esperó a que Victor le respondiera y se desesperaba el esperar.

Victor: He leído tu privado bastantes veces antes de saber que decir. Me dejaste dolido y mi tweet lo demostraba. No creía que pensaras que me iba a aprovechar de ti y de tu trabajo. Yo quiero conocerte mejor. He visto bastantes fotos tuyas, es lo que tiene estar pensando que decirte y mientras pensaba he ido mirando que fotos tenías por el Facebook e Instagram. He de decir que me encanta como sales en ellas, eres fotogénico.

Yuri: Mira quién va a hablar, si eres la envidia de muchos hombres y muchas mujeres quieren contigo. Y algún que otro hombre también.

Victor: Veo que estás gracioso. ¿Estarías así mañana cuando nos veamos?

Yuri: Claro, siempre. *No se lo cree ni él Xd* ¿Dónde y a qué hora?

Después de detallar donde quedarían y a qué hora, estuvieron un buen rato hablando de ambos, contándose cosas de su vida. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que hora era, ambos se rieron, el sol estaba levantándose, eran las seis de la mañana. Habían quedado en cinco horas, con lo que decidieron quedar mejor por la tarde y dormir por la mañana. Que se habían pasado toda la noche hablando por el chat de Facebook y se habían conocido mejor de lo que se conocían en un principio. Algo que a ambos les gustó mucho. Sabían que lo que pasara hoy en la cita sería producto de su larga noche sin dormir y contándose cosas.

Victor: Llevo dos horas intentando dormir y no te me vas de la cabeza. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormir ahora?

Yuri: Sueña conmigo, a lo mejor te ayuda. Descansa para la tarde.

Victor: Esto… quiero verte ahora. Quiero enseñarte ya a patinar y a todo.

Yuri: Primero habría que descansar algo. No podemos ir a la pista y dormirnos en ella. No sería profesional y más cuando tú eres quien me va a enseñar a patinar.

Victor: Pues nos podemos ver para desayunar. ¿Dónde decías que estas hospedado?

Yuri: Hablamos en un momento que llaman a la puerta y si no contesto ya, la casera se va a mosquear y venir a ver qué es lo pasa.

El japonés abrió y no recordaba cuando entre tanta conversación le habían dicho al ruso la dirección del apartamento donde se hospedaba, pero allí estaba en la puerta del apartamento con una bolsa llena de bollos y dos cafés. El más joven de los dos, dejó que Victor pasara al pequeño apartamento para que no se quedara como un tonto fuera. Así que ambos desayunaron juntos por primera vez en su vida. Una vez que desayunaron, ambos se acostaron e intentaron dormir; pero el japonés se movía tanto que no dejó descansar al ruso.

— No me dejas dormir. Te mueves mucho, debería atarte para que no te movieras — Katsuki se rio por aquello y dejó que Victor agarra sus muñecas y levantara sus brazos para ponernos por encima de la cabeza — mucho mejor. Ahora a dormir.

Pero Yuri quitó las manos de allí y agarró a Nikiforov por la cintura. Algo que hizo que el mayor de ambos sonriera de tal forma que se alegrara de haber ido a desayunar con el fotógrafo. Ambos se quedaron así durmiendo juntos durante horas. Estaban a gusto y más cuando a fuera no paraba de nevar. Victor fue el primero en despertarse al cabo de varias horas porque sus tripas le rugían. Se dio la vuelta, miró como el japonés dormía y sonrió. Le besó la nariz y se levantó para ir al baño, no era muy grande, pero era suficiente para una sola persona. Yuri al rato se acabó despertando y al no ver al ruso a su lado pensó que se había ido, aunque se encontraba algo dormido todavía como para pensar con claridad.

— Estabas pensando que me había ido sin despedirme. Eso no es propio de mí — comentó el albino saliendo del baño — venga, vamos a comer que me muero de hambre, que desayunamos demasiado temprano.

Yuri no quería levantarse, estaba perezoso, solo quería quedarse allí mientras veía nevar por la ventana; pero por el patinador, le hizo caso y salió para comer. El ruso cogió su móvil nada más salir del bloque de apartamentos y ver un árbol nevado. Posó junto a Yuri y subió la foto a sus redes sociales con el siguiente pie de página:

_Hoy vamos a enseñar a patinar a gente inexperta. ¿Cómo acabará la cosa? Espero que mi amigo Yuri no se lesione ni nada por el estilo, no me lo perdonaría. Ya os contaremos que tal después de que vayamos a la pista. #Ice #Skating_

Los comentarios no tardaron en aparecer y la gente se imaginaba que ambos eran pareja y que Yuri era el chico del tweet que el patinador había puesto al día anterior en su cuenta de Twitter.

— Mira la que has montado. Ahora se piensa que estamos juntos — dijo un poco molesto Yuri por cómo la gente comentaba sobre él.

—  Bien poco me importa lo que el resto de gente piense, yo quiero saber solo lo que tú piensas — Katsuki notaba una mirada penetrante del ruso le dejaba sin palabras.

También notó como la distancia entre ambos no era demasiada y que la respiración de ambos se podía notar por el otro. Se notaba como la de Victor era calmada y calculadora; en cambio la de éste era más acelerada. Una manó agarró la mano derecha de éste y enlazó sus dedos con los suyos; luego con la otra mano, la pasó por la cintura e hizo que el espacio entre ellos fue insignificante. Yuri pensaba que estaba sonando, pero no era así, y sabía que no estaba soñando porque la nieve le estaba dando en toda la cara y le hacía despejarse. Los labios del patinador se posaron en los labios de Yuri sin dejarle tiempo para que reaccionara. Primero fue un beso corto, seguido por uno largo y con mayor pasión.

— ¿Vamos a patinar? — Victor le sonreía mientras Katsuki quería seguir sintiendo los labios del japonés contra los suyos; pero aceptó el irse a patinar. Ya tendría tiempo de volver a besarse más adelante.

Una vez en la pista que el ruso había alquilado solo para ambos, Yuri se sintió como pez fuera del agua. Primero miraba como Victor Nikiforov patinaba y se sintió transportado hacia un nivel que nunca había visto en persona. Para el menor de ambos aquello fue algo asombro y se alegró de haberlo poder fotografiar. De poder documentar un poco el día y así recordarlo para siempre.

— Esto ya lo harás cuando tengas mayor práctica. Mientras iremos poco a poco. Agárrate a mis manos para no caerte, iré contigo en todo momento hasta que vea que estás preparado para patinar tú solo. No tengas miedo, si te caes estaré yo aquí para ayudarte a levantarte las veces que haga fatal. Siempre estaré a tu lado — ese siempre hizo que le corazón del moreno le diera un vuelco, no sabía a qué se refería Nikiforov con lo de siempre; pero si era lo que Yuri pensaba, sería genial y eso hizo que se sonrojara mucho.

Una vez que se calmó, dejó que Victor le instituyera, que le enseñara lo básico y así poder patinar solo un poco, aunque fuese algo sencillo. Estaba nervioso por patinar, nunca se le había dado bien y eso que su mejor amiga trabajaba en una pista de patinaje durante todo el año, pero él lo había intentado una vez y como no había resultado, lo había dejado, para centrarse en otras cosas que si se le dieran bien.

Yuri no estaba haciéndolo mal agarrado de Victor, pero aun así cayó al suelo y en una de esas caídas, hizo que Victor se cayera con él. En ese momento, el más joven de ambos, apartó el pelo del albino y le besó. Fue un beso que el mayor de los dos no se había esperado para nada y le gustó lo espontáneo que podía ser el joven japonés.

— Siempre — comentó Yuri Katsuki levantándose y volviendo a practicar como patinar.

— Siempre — respondió Victor mientras agarraba al japonés para que no se cayese de nuevo.

Y desde ese momento ambos han cumplido su promesa del siempre, ambos han cumplido la promesa de que estarían juntos siempre. De que su segundo encuentro gracias al destino no se iba a acabar con tanta facilidad, que su segundo encuentro iba a durar mucho más y como no podía ser de otra forma, ese segundo encuentro nunca acabó. ¿Y cómo lo sabemos? Porque después de que Victor comentara los progresos de Yuri en las redes sociales y se sacaran muchas fotos juntos durante las dos semanas que ambos estuvieron en la ciudad. Hablaban a todas horas por las redes sociales y por el WhatsApp. Mientras Victor ensayaba para sus próximas competiciones, a las que el japonés iría a verle, Yuko enseñaba a perfeccionar todo lo que el ruso le había enseñado a Yuri en Tokio. El menor de ambos quería enseñarle los progresos que había conseguido en el tiempo que habían estado separados; a su vez éste seguía con la fotografía y vendía sus fotografías a las diversas revistas de reportajes, tanto de Japón como del extranjero, no le iba mal, pero seguramente cuando tuviera fotos de los eventos de patinaje, le iría mejor, eso no se apostaba, era lo que seguramente iba a pasar. Cuando Victor ganó el oro, ambos se besaron delante de la gente y como no, Yuri le pidió matrimonio al mayor de ambos, algo que conmocionó a todo el mundo, tanto los que les veían en directo, como los que les veían desde casa vía streaming. La pedida no fue una pedida espectacular; pero si una en la que el ruso se sintió por fin liberado y por pudiera vivir su vida amorosa como debía, aunque a algunos no les gustara, a él le encantaba y como no; era a éste a quien debía gustarle lo que pasaba, no debía importarle el resto de la gente. Además de esto, la pedida Yuri la hizo para el ruso como regalo tanto de cumpleaños como de Navidad; porque el albino cumplía años el 25 de Diciembre y tampoco quedaba tanto desde el final del Gran Prix, pocos días en realidad. Victor salía del armario y lo hacía con alguien que ama con locura, algo que se notó por como el ruso miraba con un brillo especial al joven que le había pedido matrimonio. Además para ambos este era un final feliz para una gran historia, una que comenzó bastantes años atrás y que hoy daba un gran paso, una historia marcada por el destino y sobre todo por la historia del hilo rojo; ya que si no se hubieran visto de nuevo diez años después, todo lo que les pasó a ambos después de ese reencuentro, no hubiera sido posible. Así que ahora ellos iban a escribir su historia, una historia juntos y para siempre, sobre todo eso, iba a durar hasta que ambos muriesen siendo mayores.

— Siempre — dijo Yuri Katsuki.

— Siempre — respondió Victor Nikiforov abrazándole y luego besándole.

**Y hasta aquí mi AU donde Yuri es fotógrafo y conoce a Victor de forma accidental y de manera especial. Escribirlo ha sido un momento genial, un momento donde he disfrutado de la historia y donde me he sentido yo misma. Ha sido larga y me encanta como la he acabado. Ese siempre me encanta como lo dicen, además cuando lo escribía, me imaginaba que ambos lo dirían y la voz que podrían de enamorado tontorrón. Ahora os pregunto yo, ¿qué os ha parecido a vosotros? Ha sido largo y por este largo fic, me merezco reviews tanto positivas como constructivas. No tardáis mucho en comentar, ni dos minutos se tarda y a mí me hacéis feliz.**

**Facebook: FairyCosplay**

**Twitter: @Vueltasdelamor**

**Wordpress: El Rincon de Larelop**


End file.
